


Kitten - Park Seonghwa

by SanSeonghwasPeaches



Category: ATEEZ, Park Seonghwa - Fandom, ateez Seonghwa - Fandom, daddytonguewha - Fandom
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Dom Park Seonghwa, F/M, Fluff, Sex, Smut, daddytonguewha, seonghwa daddy, tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanSeonghwasPeaches/pseuds/SanSeonghwasPeaches
Summary: Y/n is sick but daddy Seonghwa can help with that
Kudos: 37





	Kitten - Park Seonghwa

It was 4:10pm in the afternoon. You’ve barley gotten up out of bed all day. Everything just ached. You’ve already been home sick for the past couple of days and Seonghwa had been gone on an important business trip. You didn’t dare tell him or he’d probably be worried sick and drop everything. You kind of wished you did though, you hated being alone. 

You rolled around in bed searching for your ever disappearing phone. 4:13pm; “why is time going by so slow?” 

Frustrated you finally decide that you’ll just force yourself to sleep. What seemed like hours rolled by; you were awoken to someone gently moving your hair out of your face. As your eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the dim light you saw Seonghwa’s concerned face peering at you. 

Surprised by his sudden appearance you sat up quickly only to lose strength in one of your arms. “How pathetic I must look” you thought to yourself. “Slow down there baby, it’s ok, just lay back down.” He said with his low honey dripping voice. “Why didn’t you tell me you were sick baby?” Concern growing after touching your feverish forehead. “Wha- why- how are you here, how did you know?” You asked groggy and confused from the medicine. 

“Your boss called me since you weren’t answering your phone. She was checking up on you” he spoke gently while caressing your face. The feeling of his hands were like ice on your hot skin. You could barely muster the strength to speak. “Mm, that feels good” you breathlessly mumbled. 

Seonghwa chuckled as he bent down to kiss your forehead. “Let’s just lay you back down baby, get some rest, I’ll bring you something to drink.” As he was getting up you grabbed his arm, pouting, begging him not to leave. “Can you just hold me?” You whispered touching your cheek to his hand. 

Smiling Seonghwa took off his coat and undressed, slipping into the sheets behind you. You wrapped his arm around your chest tightly while peppering him with small kisses. “I missed you” you say weakly. His body heat radiating on you causing you to turn to face him. “I missed you too baby” he kissed into your forehead. “I just wish you had told me”. 

You snuggled into his chest and brought him in closer. You could feel an ache growing between your thighs, making you laugh quietly to yourself. You wrapped your leg over him and pulled yourself closer to him. Seonghwa softly drawing lines up and down your side with the tips of his fingers. Chuckling, “I guess kitten isn’t that sick”. You shuddered at the sensation of his breath nipping your ear. 

Seonghwa leaving trails up your body line with his fingers tips stopping at your face. With his index finger, he pulled your chin up to plant a gentle kiss on your lips as he moves his hips closer into you. A small moan escapes you as you part. His thumb swiped the bottom of your lip slowly. “Do you wanna play kitten?” You nod your head and leaned into him. His hand slowly snaking down, slipping into your panties. He inhaled sharply then smirked when finding you already wet. 

His fingers gently rubbed your area then sneakily he slipped one finger into you causing you to fall towards his chest. “Does that feel good kitten?” His voice kissing your ear. He slipped the second and began to curl them in you. You buckled under his touch; unable to speak sense. “I- I’m” your words lost. He stops as he began to slide down the bed. Pecking kisses onto your skin and slowly removing your panties. 

“Shhh, I’ll make kitten feels better” he groaned, pulling you toward the edge of the bed. He began kissing your thighs leaving your skin burning with every spot his lips touched. As he reached you he slowly started to tease you, watching you squirm for more. He then suddenly inserted two fingers causing you to arch your hips and moan. “Kitten likes that? What if I -“ words trail off as his long tongue meets your flesh, flicking back and forth over your clit. He began kissing it gently then intensified by pulling you closer to go deeper. 

“Does kitten want to feel daddy?” He spoke between licks. “Y-yes!” You almost choke. Without hesitation he reveals his throbbing cock and fills your core. The pressure of him in you making you grasp the sheets and bite your lip. You fought to hold onto your escaping moans. He began to thrust into you faster, not letting you adjust. You could feel every inch of him in you, every vein. 

Utter ecstasy claiming your mind as he hovered over you and pulled you in for a deep painful kiss. You grabbed the back of his hair sharply and pulled back making him bite his bottom lip. The pleasure from the sudden pain causing him to loose himself slightly. His eyes Intensified as he glared at you. “Kitten wants to play rough” he growled licking the corner of his mouth. 

He lifted your leg over his shoulder and thrusted deeper. The pain of him sends you into orgasmic overdrive. He felt you getting tighter. “Are you going to come for me kitten?” “Yes daddy,” you moaned. “Good kitten, come for daddy then” He whispered gripping your hips tightly and not slowing down. You let him take you, body falling limp after you came. 

Chucking, he stopped and lingered over you catching his breath and stroking the side of your face. “You didn’t come baby?” You whispered brushing his hair out of his eyes. 

“This was about you kitten I’ll get mine from you later” he winked toward the shower...


End file.
